Dangerous Fears
by Lliy pierce
Summary: Lena Duchannes leaves Gatlin in order to keep her loved ones safe from her after her claiming. She wanders in the caster tunnels until she finds her way into Forks. What happens when she meets Bella Swan and the Cullens? Will she ever return to Gatlin to be with Ethan, The one she really loves, and her family? Set after Beautiful Darkness and before Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

You did the right thing.

I said it to myself but still wasn't quite sure. As I was climbing out of the ancient door of the underground caster tunnel, I kept telling myself it was the right thing to do.

After all, I didn't really wanted to run from Gatlin. On the contrary. I would do anything I could to stay. All the people I loved were there. My family, uncle Makon, aunt Del, my cousin Ridley, Gramma and all the others. But they weren't the reason I left. It was the other person I loved the most. Ethen Wate. The mortal I was stupid enough to fall for.

I left because even though I claimed myself to the light and the dark, I was afraid I might hurt him in a way I can't revers. He is better off without me.

When I hit the surface I sealed the metal door with a quick cast and started walking towards my new home, Forks. I don't know why I chose this place in the northern part of Washington. Maybe it's all the rain that made it feel safer.

After all, if I accidentally start a hurricane it won't be that suspicious.

I was walking through an enormous forest. When I chose this place I thought it might comfort me a little.

I haven't decided yet what am I going to do. Will I find a place to stay and start the new high school? Or maybe pretend I am older? No. I am only seventeen. I wouldn't fool anyone.

So high school it is. What a pleasure.

The bag I was carrying, the only possession I brought with me, wasn't heavy, and couldn't help with camping, since it held so little. I navigated out of the forest so I could find a place to stay. It took me about an hour to find my way, and when I finally saw the road I was as happy as I could get at that moment. From a far I could see a large truck emerging towards me.

When it came close enough, the truck slowed down until it came to stop. The driver was a young girl. She looked about my age, maybe older. She had a brown hair and brown eyes. Normal look of a mortal. At the second I came to think about the color of her eyes I reminded myself that mine wasn't exactly a good way to say 'Hi, I am totally normal, I swear.'

Ever since my claiming, the color of each of my eyes was different. One was green and the other was gold. Light and dark. The reason I left.

I murmured a silent cast and felt the pressure of two eye contacts slipping inside my eyes. Seconds before the window of the truck opened I sew two brown eyes looking at me in my own reflection.

"Hey, need any help?" asked the girl. "I'm heading towards forks, I wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

"Thanks," I said. "It will be a great help."

"Great then. Hop in."

I opened the trucks door and entered.

"I'm Bella. Swan. You?" she asked. She looked a bit carious. Probably wondering what I was doing on the side of the road.

"Lena Duchannes. Got lost here, I'm new." I lied before she could ask.

"Yeah well those woods are tricky if you dont know your way around."

"Figured that." I grinned.

She smiled. "Well, I'm kinda new here to. Moved from Phoenix two years ago. This is one of those towns where everyone lived here for generations and there are no newbies." She said with a smirk.

I chuckled with a bit of sadness. This is just to familiar.

"I've got experience with this kind. Lived in one of those for a while. Was good while it lasted."

There was silence in the truck. The bitterness in my voice was un ignorable.

"So, are you from the south?" she asked to kill the awkward silence.

"Did my accent gave me away?" I laughed, happy she didn't ask about my tone.

"I wanna say 'no', but…" she joined the laugher.

"Well yeah." I said after we both come down. "I lived in south Carolina. With my uncle."

I wasn't sure why I'm telling her that. "Had to go on my own. It was to…"

I paused.

"Suffocating?" she added.

"Yeah…" I wanted to say dangerous, but also couldn't just tell her the truth.

The drive wasn't long, about ten minutes. Bella asked where to drop me, and after few words we agreed on a tourist motel next to the road. I thanked her and entered.

I checked into a room with the little money I had and went straight to the sower. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Big brown un familiar eyes looked at me. I murmured the counter cast for the one I made earlier. I sew and felt the contacts melt inside my eyes. The light caster green and the dark caster gold eyes looked at me now. I couldn't bare the horrible feeling that washed me. I missed Ethan. I missed his hugs, and the way he kissed me. I fought the urge to Kelt him. Just once, to tell him I love him. But I knew better. I abandoned my reflection and headed to the shower. The long day made me so exhausted I had to wash all of it off me. Then I lay down on the bed and fell asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a dream. Gold eyed creatures were all a around me. I counted at least seven. They were getting closer and closer, until something else happened. The girl I met on the road today, Bella, jumped in between us, looking defensive. There was a look on her face that I couldn't completely understand. Until I did, she wasn't protecting me. She was protecting them.

I woke up with a jump, and realized it was raining. Inside my room.

I twitched my nose, a bit annoyed, and then visualized the rain get thinner and thinner until it fade away. And so happened.

I got up angrily and soaked with water and went change my clothing. I put on a plain black T-shirt and a long skirt that covered my feet. I went inside the bathroom again, looked at my eyes again, and sighed the cast again. Unconfutable feeling filled my eyes and they turned brown. I took my bag, making sure I don't forget my red little notebook, and left the room.

Outside my room was raining too, although this time is wasn't because of me. I ignored the rain, and went to the bus station.

I gotta get a car, I thought to myself. This is going to be annoying to go to my new school in the bus every morning.

When the bus finally arrived, after ten or so minutes, it dropped me near the high school. Grey buildings covered in purple stiff rocks were in front me. Each one of them were numbered. I went to the one marked '1' which was the closest, and entered.

Inside was warmer. Mint colored room welcomed me, and behind a wood table sat an aging woman looking through some paperwork.

I coughed so she would notice me.

She raised her eyes from the papers and looked at me. "Can I help you dear?"

I smiled innocently. "Umm yes. I'm new here, and supposed to be registered to the school."

She gave me a bazar look. "Honey, it's the middle of school year. You should've check first. I can't just register you."

I sighed. Why couldn't it be easier?

I muttered something I once learn from Ridely. In seconds her look changed, and she smiled. She looked again through her paperwork.

"Here sweaty." She handed me a form. "This your schedule, on the back you need to sign your teachers and give it back to me at the end of the day. Good luck."

I took the form and thanked her. I left building number 1 and went outside. I took a look on my schedule. History of America, double biology, Trigonometry, double English. Great.

My first class was in building number 4. It was boring, and every eye in the room was on me. At least they didn't whispered about me. Just stared.

At the end of the lesson I went to the teacher's table and signed him on the form. A guy bumped into me on my way out.

"Hi sorry- Didn't see yah there." He said. He had gel messy blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm Mike Newton. And you?" He didn't forgot to make a big smile.

"Lena. Duchannes." I said stiffly, and turned to leave. I didn't run away from Gatlin to make friends with mortals again.

"Hey." He called at me. Catching my hand.

I freed myself from his grip angrily. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," He looked offended. "Just wanted to grit you to Forks. No need to be rude."

"Sorry." I said. Then turned an exit the room.

Now I went to my second period class, Biology. It was in building number 6, the one that was near the cafeteria. I had just one more period before the first break.

I entered a little late, since I had trouble to figured which building is the science one. I decided to go first to the teacher, make sure I could run out at the end of the class.

I gave him the form to sign, and he directed me to the only table that wasn't taken at the back of the class. As the first time, People stared.

When I reached the table in front of mine, I saw a familiar face. Bella Swan.

I smile automatically, and she smiled back. Next to her sat one of the prettiest guys I had ever seen. He had bronze colored hair, really pale face and fierce golden eyes.

I froze. Could he be a caster? Is there any chance?

And is he a dark one?

The guy stared at me and I stared back. He had a weird kind of look on his face, like he was trying to understand something just like me. He looked a bit set back, somehow shielding Bella from me. Like he knew I was dangerous.

The teacher coughed angrily at my delay, and I broke the eye contact and sat down at my table. I heard some giggles.

I spent the rest of the period staring at the back of the guy's neck. Nor he or Bella turned to me at the entire time. They looked both frozen in their place.

I had to really hold myself in place so I wouldn't accidentally cause a lighting storm, which sound very appealing and stress helping.

When the bell finally rang after the longest hour of my life I stood up as quick as I could and left. I half ran to the cafeteria so I won't meet their eyes again.

I found the line to the buffet and stood there. I wasn't really hungry but I had to find something to do. I took an apple and a juice box and found a side table that was empty. Most of the tables were already filled with students by now, and no one else tried to talk to me. Perhaps that Mike guy already spread the rumor about my craziness.

I played with the straw in my mouth and looked around the place. The cafeteria was built with exposed brickwalls and big windows. I took a look outside and felt an imagery storm start in my head. I knew I shouldn't encourage my powers to seduce me like that, but it was so nerve settling. It made me feel better.

The storm begun outside. The wind blown hard upon the trees, almost tearing them down and the rain hit hard on the roof. Everybody looked at the windows and talked. I knew I chose the right place. A little surprising, but not unusual here.

A group of students who sat at the far part of the room caught my eye. They were looking a little more surprised about the storm I was causing then the others. When I took a better look I sew that Bella and that guy were sitting at that table. All the other people who sat there, all the four, were amazingly beautiful like the guy. And they all had golden eyes. A few seconds after I stated to stare, the entire table turned to look at me. They stopped talking and just looked with that same look the guy gave me in class.

It was quite intimating.

Bella was the first to stop with the staring. She turned to them and started talking. I couldn't here from where I sat but it looked like she was defending me. Like trying to convince them I alright.

After a long talk, she stood up and went to my direction. I froze like stone when she came near me and then sat down at my table.

"I believe we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay then," I found myself saying. "Talk."

She looked a bit startled by my fast comment, by she came around quickly.

"Would you mind come over to our table? My friends are the one who really have what to say." She said with a shaky voice.

What did they tell her about me?

"I'm not going to hurt you." I felt the argue to say.

"I know." She said. And somehow I got the feeling it's not because she trusted me, but because her 'friends' wouldn't let it happen. What am I getting myself to?

She stood up, waiting for me to do so, and went back to her table.

I realized that people were staring. And now it wasn't because I was new or because of a rumor, but because of the table I was heading towards.

When I was closer to them, I could see how they look from a normal distance. Next to that guy that sat near Bella in class sat a short girl. She was pale, like all of them, and also had the same golden eyes. Her hair was black and short, and she look a little pixie like. Next to her sat a blonde guy, who looked extremely stiff and uncomfortable. On the other side of the table sat another girl, blonde one. She was tall and really impressive. Next to her sat a big guy with black hair and a lot of mussels.

They were all staring, waiting for someone to speak. Bella looked a bit uncomfortable like the blonde guy but open her mouth to speak.

"So everyone," She was talking to them. "This is Lena Duchannes."

I nodded. Feeling a bit weird, like I was being scanned.

"And Lena," She looked at me. "Those are the Cullens. This is Edward," she pointed the guy who sat next to her in Biology. He still stared with that same look. "This is Alice," She pointed the black haired girl who looked excited from some reason. "This is Jasper," She pointed the blonde guy. He just looked at me in a blank expression. "This is Rosalie," She pointed the blonde girl, who frowned at me at the sound of her name. "And this is Emmet." She pointed the big guy, who looked amused at the entire situation.

None of us spoke yet.

"Well?" She finally said to the Cullens. "You wanted to know."

"Know what?" I asked annoyed, not sure if I'm getting the situation right. Do they really know what I am?

"We got the feeling…" Edward started, not sure how to persuade. "That you are more then what we can see."

This is going to be tough.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said, still not sure how to do this.

"This is stupid." Said Rosalie after no one answered me. "Let's just get this over with."

Edward and the others looked at her. No one knew what and how to say it, so I decided to jump in.

"You want to know the same thing I do." I took a deep breath. "Do any of us are really like all the other mortals in this room?"

They were all caught up on the word 'mortals', and I knew that I hit the right spot.

"Mortals?" this time it was Bella. Everyone ignored her.

"I'm guessing that the answer to that question is no." said Alice, looking even more excited.

"So the real question is, what are you doing here and why?" Said Edward with almost an angry tone, putting his arm on Bella.

Are they…?

"I'm-" it took me by surprise. They don't know what I am. "Nothing… I just needed to get away for a while."

"From what?"

"Everything." I thought about Ethan. What was doing at that moment? Does he missed me like I miss him?

"Come on guys, this is just not getting' anywhere." Said Rosalie again angrily.

"Okay look," I said. "I'm not looking for any troubles. I was just looking for fresh start so I won't have to think about the fact I basically broke the world. I'm just gonna leave." I turned and started walking away.

"Broke the world?" they were all set back. I turned to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you care?" I was angry. My plan for running away from my troubles wasn't working very well.

"Because you are not human and we want to know what we are facing." Said Edward with a harsh voice.

I looked at him and he stared back. "What do you want then?" I said with a little voice.

There was a change in his look. Suddenly he looked like he felt bad for being mean or something.

"If you could just tell us what are you, because in all of my hundred years I never met something like you."

They can't be my kind. They would have known.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I sat down, crossing my legs. "Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed. "You go first."

I sighed. "Well, I'm a caster. You?"

"What like a witch?" asked Bella. She looked intrigued. They all did.

I looked at her. What does a mortal do with those creatures? _The same thing Ethan was doing with you,_ said a small voice in my head.

"Not really," I said. "Calling us witches is like calling smart people nerds. Not the same. Yes, we use magic, but the same magic we use so does mortals can."

"Are you saying-" she started but I cut her off.

"You shouldn't. Horrible things happens to mortal who use magic. For them, magic always comes with a price."

"So you said you broke the world?" Edward asked.

"Sort of…" I felt the guilt rising in my guts. "When a caster turn sixteen, he needs to choose to whom his powers will be claimed, the light or the dark, and when a caster turn dark he changes. He will never be the same." They looked fascinated. "But in my family there is a curse. All the females in my blood line can't choose, when we turn sixteen we are being claimed to each one of them, and can't control it."

"So you are about to be claimed?" Said Rosalie, stopping me. "And you're saying you brought it here?"

"No." I said, annoyed again. "I'm seventeen. I was already claimed."

Alice gave her a look to shut her up. I didn't think they realized how young I was until now, while they have hundreds of years as advantage. "So you are light then, right?" she said.

I wanted to say yes. "No."

They froze, all looked ready to defend Bella and themselves at my word."

"Are you dark?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck are you?" said Rosalie.

They waited for my response. I took another deep breath. "Both."

"So if it is possible, I don't get where the problem is." Said Edward, still looking defensive over Bella.

"It's not, and because of what I did, the order of things changed, there is no balance now, everything gone wild." I paused. "And it became really hard controlling my powers."

"What did you do?" they weren't following.

"I'm a rare kind of caster, a Natural, I wish I way less complicated like a siren or something." I stopped to catch my breath.

"And because my powers are stronger than of the average caster, I broke the cycle."

It took them a few seconds to process what I said.

"So what does it mean being a Natural?" asked Alice.

"I control nature. The weather, the elements… But these days my power are so out of control I really have no idea what I am capable for." I looked down, suddenly feeling tired.

They all wore an emphasized expression. Maybe except Rosalie who just looked bored.

"And your family doesn't accepts you?" Asked Alice, looking sad for me.

"Oh no, they totally are. I'm afraid I hurt them and..." I looked at Bella and the way Edward hugged her.

"I just can't stand my eyes when I look at the mirror anymore." I changed the subject, they had no business knowing about Ethan.

They were surprises about the sudden change.

"They are brown, what to hate about that?" asked Bella with an offended voice.

I smirked. "Brown isn't really the color of my eyes."

"Sorry to break it to you darling, but it is." Said Rosalie sarcastically.

I stared at her angrily and a sudden lightning bolt stroke the sky accompanied with a loud thunder.

I twitched in my seat. "Sorry."

They all looked amazed.

"Damn, that was awesome girl!" Said Emmet with a laugh. It made me feel better, and I gave him a weak smile. Rosalie didn't look very happy with how he acted.

"So what is it about your eyes?" asked Alice.

"I casted them to look brown because otherwise I would drew too much attention."

"How come?"

"Light casters have green eyes. Dark casters have golden eyes. I'm both." As I said it, I muttered the counter cast again. I could feel the contacts melt, and sew the look on their faces.

"Damn…" muttered Jasper. It was the first time he said something.

"It has been like this since my sixteen birthday. I hate it."

"I think it's beautiful." Said Bella.

I smiled at her and muttered the cast again.

"Well, that's my story. I believe it is your turn." I said, expecting.

They all looked at each other.

"Your right." Said Edward. "We are vampires."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like blood incubuses?"

"What?" He looked taken back, as all the others.

"Like mythology vampires. There are a lot of them in the dark side of my family."

"You're kidding." He said surprised. They all looked at each other.

"No. My uncle Makon is one. But not a blood incubus, he feeds on mortal thoughts and dreams."

They looked at each other.

"We need to take her to Carlisle." Said Jasper to the others. They all agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankes for all those who faved the story and followed. I'd be really excited to hear from you what you think, so if you could review I'll be thrilled!**

**By the way, the story is still being edited, so I might change some of the chapters along the way. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked, not sure it was smart blabbering about myself like that. Why do I have to be so stupid all the time?

"He is…" Jasper started. There was a pause.

"He is our father, in a way." Sais Edward. "He is the one who created us, made us vampires."

I was surprised by the answer. I knew how Link felt about John Breed, he hated him for what he did to him, how come they don't?

"You live with the jerk who turned you?"

Now they looked surprised and mostly confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Edward. He looked a bit unconfutable with the question.

"Well, he did this to you."

Now they understood what I meant. Edward smiled.

"It's not like that. He saved us. Without him, none of us were alive."

"Except from me and Jasper." Said Alice. "But we are together a long time now, and we are like a family. Who knows where we might have been without this family."

I knew the feeling. I would probably be dark right now if not Makon and aunt Del. They made sure I knew I was loved, and they believed that I was too strong to go dark. And to consider the history of our family, this is not something to take for granted.

"I see." Was what I finally said. "Why then we should see him? And by 'we' I mean I?"

They all looked a bit jumpier then before.

"After off course, you basically told me nothing." I added. I was beginning to think it might was a mistake to make this conversation. I didn't know them. I didn't know what they wanted from me. This might not be good.

"You said your uncle doesn't have to feed on blood." It was Jasper who spoke first.

"Yes." I nodded.

"We don't want…" He was stalling. "To be killers."

I didn't know what to say. This was obviously a different case. They didn't look very incubuses to me. They had golden eyes instead of black. They didn't age. It was a total different case.

"Listen…" I started. "I know you might think I could help you with this. But the more we talk, I see that you are probably not incubuses, I don't know if those rules apply here."

None of them moved. Except Bella, they all looked like they were carved in stone.

It was Edward who finally spoke.

"Yeah… we guessed." His eyes turn to Bella just for a fragment of a second. "But we'd still like you to come. If you don't mind off course."

It was the way he spoke that cracked me. The way he looked at Bella. I finally understood. He and I were in the same boat, in love over our heads with mortals we can only hurt, even if we really try not to.

His eyes were locked on mine, he was thinking too. Probably hang on the tiny little possibility that he and she could really have a future. I knew that lost hope.

"I'll come."

We decided to meet after school was over at their house. Since I was living in a motel room, I didn't argue.

We still had another Biology class to attend. The three of us, Bella, Edward and me, walked inside the class and sat down at our tables. People still stared.

"It's because you were talking to the unreachable Cullens." Said Bella with a smirk. "I used to get those looks too. Everybody is used to that now." Edward rolled his eyes.

The lesson was boring just as the first one, although this time I wasn't spending it starring at Edward and Bella.

This time I took out my notebook. I expanded the Invisible cast on the writing to effect non mortal minds as well as mortal's.

I read a line that jumped to my eyes.

_'We are standing alone / we are losing our minds / no one is immune.'_

Love. I wrote that on me and Ethen after he saved me at the Great Barrier.

I was still wondering what he was doing at the moment. I wanted to Kelt him so badly. Just an 'I'm thinking about you'. But I still knew better.

**I miss you L.**

I jumped. Edward turned to me and Bella after him.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed me. I didn't know what to answer. Was I okay?

He Kelted me. Just as I was thinking about it. I felt an imaginary hands wrap me into a hug. It was the way Ethan would do it. My heart missed a beat.

"Yeah." I mouthed back. Edward didn't look convinced.

With a one moments decision I Kelted back.

**You have to let me go.**

I wanted to cry. I felt the mixed excitement about the replay followed by grave sadness by the contents that Ethan was feeling. I wanted to Kelt again, scream to his mind, 'I love you!'

But it wasn't right, it wasn't fair to him. I left because he deserves better than me.

**I can't let you go. I love you, L. forever.**

I loved him too. But I wasn't going to replay. I left the line between us empty, void.

I spent the rest of the lesson trying to prevent a lightning storm escaping my head. I wasn't doing a very good job.

At Trigo class, I sat next to Bella. Our table was at the end of the class next to a window. I sew her look at me every few moments, sending me looks full of wonder.

"Just ask." I whispered. She was driving me crazy.

She turned to me. I could see she was considering her words carefully. "You left Gatlin."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not a question." I said.

"Why?"

What was she trying to ask? I told her why.

"What do you mean why? I already told you…" I replied.

She sighed and send me a meaningful look.

"What?" The word came out a bit too fast, and made Bella jump.

"You aren't telling me everything." She was, off course, right.

"Off course I'm not telling you everything, but so are you, there's a lot to my life I didn't tell you." I got angry. I'm not telling her about Ethen.

That was her turn to raise an eyebrow. And I found myself telling her about Ethen.

I told her about the day I broke the windows, about how he came straight at me asking if I was okay. I told her how he came to Ravenwood, faced my scary uncle, my family, how he didn't ran when he found out.

She spent the whole period listening, nodding in the right places. When the lesson ended, she and I went to the cafeteria. We were the first out of all the resident of the table. None of the Cullens show any sign.

"So I still don't understand why you had left."

I felt bad. It wasn't like I wanted to leave. "It's not fair to him, he is better off without me, my entire family are. I'm putting them in danger."

Her facial expiration hardened. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She got serious.

"Don't assume you know what's best. The Cullens did it to me. Last year, when I turned eighteen, there was an accident that almost got me real bad, and they left. Pretending they don't care about me anymore to keep me safe."

"Don't you think it would have been better if they never came back?" I asked, a little afraid hearing the answer,

"Those were the worst seven months of my life." Her voice was hard. She looked on the break of tears.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him because of me." Was all I could say. I searched in my head his presence. I stayed connected for just a second. It was too hard.

"We have a telepathic connection." I found myself saying. "I know he misses me."

"Then why are doing this to both of you?" She pleaded. "As one who was on the other side, it is definitely not better. You can't go back to normal human life after you tasted the unnatural, it doesn't work."

"I don't deserve him." I said with a small voice.

She put her hand on mine and smiled. "Let him decide that."


End file.
